


【海贼王乙女】盛宴 [德雷克X你]

by chiaki_senka



Category: One Piece, X·Drake, X·德雷克
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaki_senka/pseuds/chiaki_senka
Summary: 德雷克X你，那个在宴会上碰到的海军少将，似乎很可爱。
Relationships: X·Drake/You, X·德雷克/你
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter搬家，是本人  
> 已完结

其实你最开始并不想来这一次的宴会——只不过因为父母的极力邀请以及自身确实对他们口中的宴会有些好奇，才应下了这一场约。然而跟着母亲到场之后才发现，其实这也并非是真正意义上的相亲。

或者说像是，嗯，交友？

这场自助宴会很明显只是单纯的海军家属夏日聚会的感觉，虽然年轻人多了一点，但也并没有太多暧昧的氛围。看着母亲已经和她的小姐妹们说起话而你也乖巧地和各位阿姨打了招呼，便立刻从这种大人的氛围中跑开，走到食物桌边拿起盘子认真地给自己夹了一块炸猪排。

嗯，没错，你来到这里的重要原因就是据说夏日宴会的伙食相当不错。

将自己看得上眼的各种食物都取了一些放在盘子里，稍稍挑了个僻静一些的地方坐下后咬下作为开场的烧鹅。美妙的咸鲜味道配合着酱汁与烤的酥脆的皮，在牙齿间发出脆响的同时又触及到了之后柔嫩的肉，伴随着些许肉汁，幸福的感觉瞬间充斥于整个口腔。用这种堪称是幸福的表情吃掉这一块烧鹅，你无比兴致冲冲地再用叉子插起旁边特意摆得远一点以免被汁水溅到表皮不脆的炸猪排，嗷呜一口再塞进了嘴巴。

脆脆的表皮，柔嫩的猪排，带着些许嚼劲又不会太硬的质感。是谁说夏日宴会的伙食相当不错的？明明就是非常不错，超级不错！

幸福地将盘子里的东西全部扫完，你带着点心虚把刚才装食物的盘子放在回收的地方，然后悄悄咪咪又回到食物桌边，带着目的性取了一大堆回到刚才的座位继续。

果然，父母是最了解自己子女的，知道来到这次宴会绝对会让自己满意。

只不过在不小心吃得有些急，同时手边也没有拿水的时候你稍稍有些觉得被噎到，轻轻拍了拍胸口但还是有些难受，想要起身去寻找有没有饮料的时候突然感觉到一片阴影撒下。带着点小心翼翼地抬起头，却看到一个下巴上有着X伤疤的男人站在自己面前低头看着自己，手里还拿着一杯苹果汁。

“诶？”

他沉默不语地将手里的杯子推了过来，你有些犹豫但还是接过杯子，轻声道谢后喝了两口。感觉到喉咙处的堵塞已经消散，你稍稍松了口气，侧头看着那个没有离开但位置也离自己很远的男人，再度道了一声谢。

“没关系。”

“啊，那个，我是……”

“名字没必要说。”

没必要？

虽然没有再吃东西，可你还是觉得喉咙有点哽——不过也是，既然没有进一步发展的想法，也确实在这里没必要知道对方的名字。

但是X的伤疤这么显眼，身材高大鹰钩鼻，似乎也并不难猜出他是谁。

大概是自家父亲最近念叨着的海军少将，X·德雷克。

其实当在这种宴会里身边多了个人还是挺显眼的，只不过你找的这个角落很是僻静也不会有人特意看过来，因此才得以喘息。再一次把拿过来的食物扫尽，你不禁陷入了“没吃饱再来一点”与“被人看着会不会吃太多”的纠结之中。

然而这种纠结在下一秒就被拍飞，你堪称是气势汹汹地再度杀进战场，把看中的食物一点一点搬运回来之后再坐下，还不忘记再给自己倒杯苹果汁。

身边的人似乎也并没有在意女性的食量，解决掉他的餐点之后似乎瞥了一眼你。你同样无视了对方，吃完第三轮后再度毫不犹豫地来了点饭后甜点与水果。

“安娜，宴会的感觉怎么样？”

等到归途的时候你听着母亲带着点八卦的谈话，你撑着满肚子佳肴，深思了片刻后开口：“慕斯蛋糕当餐后甜点，稍微有点太甜了。烧鹅好吃，烤鸭好吃，炸猪排也不错，就是肉汁因为切开的关系全没了，有点遗憾。”

“……”

你的母亲忧心忡忡，觉得自家女儿八成是要变成一只猪，并且决定把厨子这个职业加进自己的女婿范围。你的父亲倒是频频点头，与你热烈地开始讨论白灼虾要白灼多久才味道最为鲜嫩。

嗯，很好地瞒住了自己和一位男性同桌的事情，可喜可贺。

·

你并不是没有工作，只不过因为前段时间战国大督查似乎有些忙碌，如今书法教室重开，你自然也是要前往上课，当然同时也或许会有授课的可能性。等你拉开战国大督查的书道教室大门时，却看到前段时间在宴会上遇见的人挺直了背坐在里面，很明显比你早到了不少。

“哟，安娜你来了？”

“战国老师。”

在书道教室还是比较习惯喊老师，你与战国行了一礼后瞥了眼对方坐着的你习惯的位子，刚想另外换一个地方坐下就听到了对方的声音：“安娜，今天要交给你一个任务。”

“是？”

“麻烦你先教导一下德雷克啦。”

“……？”

你在脸上露出一个问号，在露出问号的时候往往代表的不是你有问题，而是对方的话语让你理解不能。看懂你脸上的表情，战国的眼神似乎有些飘忽，不过很快露出了原本的爽朗模样：“啊哈哈，毕竟我好难教基础的东西，就麻烦你咯。”

多年练习书法的你深吸一口气，刚想开口就看到大督查先生一溜烟跑了出去，还不忘丢下一句“拜托了加油工作啊”，让你本来想开口“工资多少”都没来得及说出来。

无奈地放下想要拦住对方的手，你最后还是转了过去，看着也不知道是僵硬还是习惯挺直背的德雷克抿了抿嘴：“那么……自我介绍一下，我是安娜，是这里的学生，但是担任教习还是第一次，请多指教。”

“请多指教。”

他略微停顿了一下，然后才继续说下去：“X·德雷克。”

“好的，德雷克先生。”

低头看着他桌上已经摆好的纸和笔，你决定还是先从最开始来教导：“那么，请您先竖着拿起笔，无名指与小指……”

把位子挪到他的前方放下自己的纸笔，用镇纸压住手里的纸张之后你拿起了手里用了很久的笔，对着对方示意：“就和我一样。”

然而在没有确切的指导下你也没有办法，只能先站起身走到他身边，就在你想要纠正他握笔姿势的那刻他却仿佛是脸色大变，手里愈加僵硬。

“怎么了？”

你有些疑惑地看着他，重新把视线放在他的手上后语气也难得有些严厉了一些：“放松。”

“……”

“放松，你这么僵硬是想要做什么。手指往下一点……我说了，放松！”

死活没有掰动他的手指放在正确的握笔位置上，你有点气呼呼地抬起头，刚想开口却发现他的脸已经红得不成样子。

你好像……什么也没做吧？

愣愣地又低下头看着自己覆盖在他手指上的手，你莫名也开始觉得有些不好意思。刚想缩回来却发现他似乎放松了很多，手指也听话地跟着自己的力道走。好不容易纠正了拿笔的姿势，你松了口气甚至于感觉到背上还出了点汗：“好了，差不多就是这样，然后的话先不要用纸来练，墨水和砚台都有的话，先用废弃的报纸写吧。”

你很快找到了之前就已经备好的报纸，帮德雷克铺在桌上之后想了想，示意他往旁边坐一些后自己坐在了他的旁边，熟练地倒上墨水拿起手里的毛笔，吸足墨之后手下微微用力，在纸上写下了一个“永”。

“嗯，还不错。”

在心里自己给自己点了个赞，你伸手将毛笔搁置到一边后继续说了下去：“一般来说先从最基础的开始吧，先来运笔，有看到刚才我写的么？先稍微用力，然后运笔，在收尾时略顿……德雷克先生？”

你转过头，发现他似乎根本没有在看你写的东西，只是在看着你。

后知后觉到他的注视，你也愣住了，看着他似乎通红了的耳朵下意识又转过头，有些不知所措地拿起了手里那张写下“永”字的纸放在了他面前，声音也变得结结巴巴的：“总，总之，先练这个吧。”

“好。”

他的声音在耳边炸开，你虽然在之前已经听过他的声音，然而再一次听到这个略有些低沉但却可以说是清爽的声音时，你下意识的抬起头，不知道为什么看着他又笑了起来。

“不要再那么僵硬了哦，德雷克先生。”

只不过话语似乎起到了反效果，你看着他再度一点一点变红，随后他似乎平静了下来，注视着你轻轻点了点头。

“我尽力。”

尽力，么？

你轻咳一声，在上完这节课之后细致地将毛笔上的墨水清洗干净，刚准备离开回家的时候却又被他叫住了。

“德雷克先生？”

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“路上不太安全。”

天边夕阳西沉，你稍稍愣了愣，仰头看着两米多的海军少将站在你面前，似乎像是鼓起勇气一样开口：“我送你回去吧。”

你稍稍思考片刻就同意了这个邀约，本来想着一路能够相安无事地回到家附近就让德雷克回去，然而事与愿违。晚间路上充斥着食物的香气，你默默地盯着不远处一家小店的炸鸡，思考着是吃了回家被母亲痛骂还是带些回去一起吃然后再被骂吃垃圾食品，毅然决然的选择了——

“德雷克先生。”

“什么？”

你停下脚步仰头看着他，而他似乎也不再那么僵硬，带着点疑惑看向了突然停下来的你。你默默地瞥了眼不远处的摊位，然后再次抬头，眼睛里放出了光芒。

“我知道的，你是不是，很想吃炸鸡？”

“……”

“是不是？”

你看着他似乎抬头看了一眼那个摊位，再低头看了看你，确认你的想法后眼睛里多了点笑。

“嗯，是的，确实有点想。”

“那么我们过去吧。”

你笑嘻嘻地往前迈步，顺手拉住他的衣袖往前走时没拖动他。然而在往后看的时候他又面无表情地往前，让你反而有些不好意思。

嗯——

没事，现在不管怎么说，炸鸡最重要。


	2. Chapter 2

排队买来的炸鸡总是特别香，坐在旁边的长椅上你无比满足地拿着手里的鸡腿，一口咬下去的时候听到了卡啦一下发出脆响的酥脆面衣，柔嫩的鸡腿肉与肉汁争先恐后地窜进嘴里，在一瞬间幸福得简直可以忘记回家后母亲迎头的暴击。

“啊，太好吃了。”

你深深地吸了口气，就差脑袋边上飘出小花：“怎么会这么好吃啊。”

身边的人平静地咬了一口同样的鸡腿并没有搭理你，你也并不在意这件事情，无比满足地吃完后将鸡腿骨留在了纸袋里，用纸巾擦干净手和嘴巴甚至于还在路上买了一瓶水吨吨吨喝掉了半瓶彻底毁尸灭迹：“满足了满足了，这家一直都很想吃，但是吃不到。”

“为什么？”

“嗯？”

将鸡腿骨与纸袋扔进街边的垃圾桶，总算是听到身边的人回应时你才侧过头，脸上多了点犹豫：“这个……嗯，怎么说呢。”

“怎么说？”

“大概是没有借口吧？”

所以他是个借口？

很明显从身边桦色头发的男人眼中看到这个疑惑，你有些讪讪地扭过头：“而且一个人吃东西，感觉……不太好。”

“宴会上你就是一个人。”

“嗯，是哦，但是如果说没有德雷克先生的话，我那天也不会吃得那么开心。”

你笑了起来，侧头看着他的时候发现他似乎更加僵硬了。你并不是很懂他为什么每次看到你都如临大敌，但也大概也不过是不擅于和女性沟通之类的原因：“所以也要谢谢德雷克先生。”

他低头看着你，隔了好久才慢慢侧头应了一声，让你偷笑的同时看到了不远处的家。

嗯，如果说接下来每一天都是和德雷克回来的话，你突然觉得好像也不是不能接受。

“德雷克先生来这里，旋风土豆好香——等等这么贵？不就是个土豆而已么！我……我回头就在家里做了！去那家华夫饼三明治，哼，能自己做的绝对不要在外面吃。”

“好棒的味道啊，这里居然有茶叶蛋和羊杂汤，吃吃吃，羊杂这种东西家里弄起来好麻烦，德雷克先生你要辣油么？来一点吧，超棒的！”

“唔，今天来这家，我看过了，这家的章鱼小丸子超Q弹，老板据说是和之国来的！”

这段时间的觅食行为成功拉近了你们两个的距离，然而在说出和之国三个字的时候你还是明显感觉到身边的人有些不太对劲。抬头看着他似乎有些迟疑的样子，你顿了顿，突然伸手拉着他的衣袖重新往前走。

“安娜小姐？”

“嗯，今天不想吃东西了，喝饮料吧。”

你一本正经地点了点头，要知道在经过这段时间的书法教学与归程的吃吃喝喝之后，德雷克对着你总算不再那么僵硬。只不过他依旧会避开你的触碰。

就比如说今天，你刚凑近他想看看他写的怎么样，就看到他仿佛是如临大敌一般想要后退的样子。倒是拉一拉衣袖什么的，他已经很习惯了。

“为什么？”

“因为……因为我发现我胖了？”

“……”

为什么还要有个疑问语气？

察觉到他的哑口无言，你走到旁边的一家奶茶店时买了一杯绿茶塞给了他，手指不小心接触到对方的时候这次换你下意识地后退。在对方利落地将半空中的绿茶拿在手里后你低声道了声歉，捧着自己的金桔柠檬水抿了一口：“反正我就是今天不想吃了。”

“你……”

“我什么？”

你扭头看过去，发现他的表情有些复杂。

“你是不是知道……”

“您想问我知道什么？”

你再度反问，步伐却略微有些沉重：“虽然我是战国老师的弟子，但是很多东西我都不想知道，也没兴趣问。”

但是对于德雷克，你不可能是什么都不知道的——在这段时间里你早就已经从战国督查与父亲那边了解到各方面人眼里的德雷克。他是叛逆的海军少将，又是海军在海贼的卧底，再度回到海军的时候别人对他的多数是不信任。

至于为什么会在战国的书法教室遇见他，你看着战国老师笑眯眯的样子，很是果断地不再追究下去。

想要知道更多这个人的事情与希望他就此忘记那些不快互相矛盾，你最后深吸一口气，带着点低落开口：“德雷克先生，我并不是一个喜欢刨根问底的人，而且我看你也不是很想让我知道——”

“我想。”

“……”

你愣住了，扭头看着他的时候看到他那双眼睛里似乎有着些许自己看不懂的情感。在这一刻你福至心灵，带着点试探开口：“那如果说我不想知道呢？”

“也没有问题，以你为准。”

以我，为准。

你听到后四个字的时候突然笑了起来，刻意回到他身边，抓着他的衣袖向前：“嗯嗯，是这样没错，我很开心哦。”

“开心什么？”

“开心——”

好像也确实没什么需要开心的，但是真的要说的话，那么也只有一个了。

“德雷克先生这么信任我，我很开心啊。”

你抬起头看着他，很是轻快地眨了眨眼睛：“而且，我能够感觉到德雷克先生对我很好，我也很喜欢与您相处。”

说完这句话的时候你看到他僵在原地，似乎扭头看着你拉住他衣袖的地方，想要甩开却又不想用力的矛盾模样。你毫不在意地看着他，甚至于还带着点恶意卖萌的模样歪了歪头：“您难道不喜欢我么？”

他的脸上很快染上了你之前见过的红色，低头看着你的时候眼神似乎有些飘忽，仿佛在一瞬间失去了话语功能一样站立在原地。你闷笑一声不再抓着他的衣袖，而是在他还没反应过来的时候迅速地握住了他的手。

“德雷克先生，那接下来就这样送我回家，好么？”


	3. Chapter 3

不管从什么方面看，你们都牵手了——只不过身边的人居然会同手同脚这一点，让你想笑的同时又有点觉得他可爱。

嗯，确实很可爱，整个人完全就是被自己带着走，脸上略微有些微红，眼神却又不会随便乱看。虽说是手足无措，但是在习惯之后似乎反应了过来，手里下意识地用力把你的手攥在了手心。

一路上你们两个人并没有聊天，如此这么走到家门口时你略微放开了手，立在家门口看着他笑了：“我到家了，晚安，德雷克先生。”

“嗯，晚安。”

他低头看着你，脸上虽然依旧有着些许红色，但是眼睛里更多的则是一点执着与坦然：“明天还能再见么？”

“哎呀，德雷克先生好狡猾。”

“狡猾？”

“抢先用了我的台词，当然很狡猾。”

你笑眯眯地点了点头，转身回到家里的时候刚推开门，就听到了屋里轰隆隆的脚步声。

“……”

“别躲了。”

你头疼地抬起手揉了揉太阳穴，看着露出讨好微笑的母亲与气呼呼的父亲，轻轻地眨了眨眼：“我都看到了哦。”

“安娜，送你回来的是？”

“嗯……是爸爸不想听的身份呢。”

你笑眯眯地点了点头，看到母亲亮起来的眼神时刚想往里走就看到她又一次变了脸色，回头恶狠狠地踩了你父亲一脚：“不许去下绊子听到没有！对人家好一点！”

啊呀啊呀，这种事情果然只要拉上妈妈，就能迎刃而解了。

·

只不过让人觉得有点难熬的时间段，你也完全没想到居然是书法课期间。在这之前你还能告诉自己是“为了能够好好教导新手”，现在的话不管怎么看，之前的那些举动都带有了一丝别样的味道。

其中包括握着德雷克的手和他一起写下笔画，从背后猛地想要抽出笔检查他的握力，还有就是伸手给他补充墨水，同时低头在他身边指出错误。

再加上他本来就身材高大，难免会在各个地方有所接触，在触碰到的那一刻你感觉到他的僵硬，突然感觉到自己脸上也有一点烧。

但是这又如何呢，你索性大大方方地坐在桌子前面手托着下巴，认真地用视线描摹着他的五官。深蓝色的眼睛看起来很深邃，整张脸端正的同时鹰钩鼻又让他多了点阴郁，然而浑身的气势却冲淡了这一点。或许是因为正在认真习字的关系，他的唇微微抿紧，看起来很是认真。

嗯，怎么看都是一个超帅气的人嘛。

“安娜。”

“什么？”

你笑眯眯地开口，瞥到他似乎红了一些的耳朵时又眨了眨眼睛：“有什么问题么？”

“……”

“没有的话，认真写。”

你一本正经地点了点头，看着他认命地重新开始写字后不再盯着他，而是坐在他身边，同样抽出了一张宣纸。

应该写些什么呢，总觉得应该是写一点稍微……能够代表心情的东西？

慢慢地写下一句“今天的风很温柔”，你闷笑一声把纸放在旁边先起身将笔上的墨水冲刷干净，然后再度用水渍在报纸上涂抹下了一个X。

“写完了。”

“写完了？”

你好奇地凑了过去，看着上面总算是开始有样子的“永”笑眯眯地看着他，有意略微弯下腰往其中一个上打了三个圈。

“这是？”

“这是写得最好的一个哦。”

你转头看着他，看到他恍然大悟又有些局促的样子眨了眨眼睛，突然笑了：“写得好要有奖励。”

“不用奖励了。”

“需要的需要的，嗯，让我想想今天吃什么，我请你就好。”

你观察着他的表情，在他松懈下来的那一刻突然凑近，近乎快速地在他的脸颊上留下了一个吻。

“安娜，你……”

“虽然请客也很好，但是呢我觉得，奖励是不能拖欠的。”

你一本正经地看着他涨红到快要晕过去的脸，再度凑近的同时脸上全是无辜：“还是你不喜欢，不喜欢就换……”

“没有。”

“嗯？”

“没有不喜欢。”

良久之后他才憋出了这句话，你得意地眨了眨眼睛，决定下课的时候突然感觉到手臂似乎被拉了一下，在转身的那刻落入了一个温暖而小心翼翼的怀抱。

“我很喜欢。”

他低头在你的耳边轻声开口，呼吸拂过耳垂，让你瞬间也涨红了脸。

“嗯，那么——”

你突然勾住他低下来的脖子，略微踮起脚尖，犹豫片刻后还是再度在他的脸颊上留下了一个吻。

如果说亲在唇上，你觉得按照德雷克的脸红程度，怕是会直接晕过去。晕过去的话，还怎么带回家？

哼哼，反正，来日方长。

-

德雷克视角：

那个在宴会上遇到的姑娘，有点奇怪。

当然，并不是说她吃的很多——这点对于一个海军而言并不是什么奇怪的事情，而是她似乎不管吃什么，都能表现出一种幸福到冒泡泡的感觉。

明亮的眼睛眯了起来，笑容不自觉地绽放而出，原本就可爱靓丽的一张脸变得更加……

不对，他在想什么。

在看到她似乎噎到的时候自己下意识地就去给她递过去了饮料，然后顺势坐下的时候不知道为什么，原本或许会觉得艰难的那种感觉一下子不存在，坐下后近距离看着她吃东西的样子也不会觉得慌张。

反而会觉得有些看不够。

安娜，父亲是海军参谋，母亲是海军文职工作人员，她本人是战国的弟子。只不过这个弟子并非是海军上的，而是在书道书法上。听说了这件事情之后自己也不知道为什么，对着战国那仿佛什么都明白了的坏笑表情站的愈加笔挺。

“德雷克啊，嗯，从海贼那边回来，我觉得你需要熏陶一下艺术细胞。”

不，并不需要。

“比如说，来我的书道教室上个课，对吧？好歹把这身海贼模样给洗了，以后交往起来也方便。”

交，交交，交往？开什么玩笑！！

但是他还是来了，并且看到了和那天宴会上有点不同的她。

严肃，认真，在手指触碰到她的指尖时，自己突然觉得来这里可能是个错误。

她在认真地教导自己，但是这种触碰与偶尔若有若无的眼神交流，都让他有种如坐针毡的感觉。然而就算如此，自己还是想要和她呆久一点。

呆更久一点。

送她归家的路上毫不意外看到了她到处觅食的样子，鼓起腮帮子吃东西的她看上去真的很像是一只松鼠，而且浑身上下洋溢出的快乐和幸福，让他看到的时候也同样有一种莫名的愉快。

他很喜欢和她待在一起，很喜欢和她说话。哪怕触碰让他有些不习惯，但是不得不承认他还是想要和她有更多的接触——

不，不对，也不是梦里的那种。

在梦里见到她对着自己笑着扑过来抱紧自己的场景太过于真实，真实到德雷克恨不得晕过去算了。她抱起来很软也很温软，眼神里充满着欢喜，以至于第二天再一次在书道教室里看到她的时候都有点不敢对视。

然而在和以往一样送她回家的时候，听着她无意间说出的“和之国”三个字，他还是想起了曾经发生的事情。

“嗯，你不喜欢，我就不问。”

“没有关系。”

德雷克听到自己开口说着有些奇怪，但是完全真心的话：“以你为准。”

是的，以她为准，她开心的话，自己也会跟着感觉到愉快，就是这么简单。

你低头看着她，这一次你真的很想要抱着她，但是却被提前握住了手。

既然这样，那么他可以一直握着这只手么？

“当然可以。”

她笑着这么说说，然后突然踮起脚，在自己的脸上落下了一个吻。

“我喜欢你，德雷克先生，你呢？”

“嗯。”

“就这么一个回应？”

你低下头，最后闭上眼睛抱着她，在她的额头上有些笨拙地、学着她的样子留下了给予回应。

“我想要一直看到你的笑容。”

也会一直陪在你身边。

-End-


End file.
